Saiyajin Musk
by IlDolceSuono
Summary: Goten smells the only saiyajin woman he knows - his twin sister...


Goten heard her come in the back door and instantly smelled the musk of sex on her. It wafted down the corridor and crept into his eager nostrils. He should have felt sickened, he knew, but the bestial blood that pumped in his veins did not recognize anything other than instinct. Those pheromones that drove Trunks mad were slowly becoming Goten's undoing. All the girls he had been with were unsatisfactory and he finally realized why with that fateful, omnipresent musk of pure attraction that Javen exuded these days: they were not saiyajins.

Her room was right next to his and he waited until he thought he heard her footsteps lead to her door, counting carefully before reaching for the stiffness under his sheets.

However, with a knock and a creak, Javen entered Goten's room, much to his horror. He brought his hand back to the surface and shifted uncomfortably. The two were usually pretty close and these late night chats had become a tradition for some years but they had stopped altogether since Trunks had claimed her. Now, here she was, stinking of sex and in his room. Goten was both jealous and grumpy.

"Psst, Goten, you awake?" she whispered as she stepped closer to his bed.

Goten grunted and acted as if he'd barely been asleep. That might account for his burning hardness, which he was certain she could see, and smell. Her scent rolled up to him in waves and he nearly went dizzy when she sat on the side of his bed.

"Whaddya want, Javen?" he asked, rubbing his eyes and sitting up to disguise his arousal under folds of fabric.

She could indeed smell him and blushed uncharacteristically in the darkness. Why she lingered she couldn't tell. Here she bore the marks of another man but her twin's agony had not escaped her shrewd observations and Javen found herself sympathetic to his position.

"I'm here to please you. Not as your sister but as a woman and a saiyajin who can smell and sense your desire for her," she replied, scooting closer to Goten, fixing him with a seductive stare that he was paralyzed under. Never had he imagined that his dreams of late would manifest. What was more, he figured that if his twin could see the wicked imaged in his mind that she would be disgusted and snub him for the rest of his life. Their closeness was more important than his aching desire.

Treading cautiously over this new territory, Goten sat up completely and let all the sheets pile in his lap, revealing a hard, defined chest that very much so resembled his father's. Javen reached to touch his chest, scraping his nipples with her fingernails.

"We have to be quiet. Mom and dad are asleep," she said sadly. "I cannot let you experience me fully, not tonight," she explained as she kneeled on the bed before her brother, who watched her with increasing intensity. Slowly, she pulled the t-shirt over her head, uncovering her modest breasts that bounced out and then rested.

Goten's mouth dropped. He didn't give a shit about anyone knowing what they were doing in that moment; it seemed so natural. It was just a story of boy meets girl.

He put an arm in the small of her back and dragged her close, possessively. She sat astride him, the sheets between his throbbing cock and her clothed core. Remaining silent, he pushed her back towards his chest, sucking a breast into his mouth, lavishing her stony nipple with a hot tongue. He was greedy, impatient, and took it upon himself to buck up with his hips to show her through touch the extent of his arousal.

Javen groaned and held Goten's head, her fingers threading through his hair and then tightening roughly. Without releasing her bumpy summit from his teeth, he reached up to cup her perky tit and squeezed it in his hand, repeating the motion with the other. His arm in the curve of her back crushed her to him and he smelled again the fragrance of a woman as his ministration coated her loins with new nectar.

Pulling away, Goten ripped the sheets from between them and let his twin witness him fully, leaning back against his pillows and grinning. He was clearly not ashamed of his length, or girth, and he reached down to grip his sturdy cock and stroke slowly. Javen wiggled out of her pants and Goten's grip became harder as he saw his sister's little pussy gleaming with tears of pleasure that soaked through her slit and began to roll down her thigh little by little. She put her back to Goten's chest; his prick pushed to the crack of her shapely ass and pulled his arms around her.

Leaning her head on his shoulder, Javen pressed her lips to his ear and whispered, "Touch me."

He didn't need any more encouragement.

He put his legs between hers and, bending his knees, spread them, opening her flower as he did so. Her musk intensified and Goten growled lowly, running his nose along her throat. She shuddered as he slipped a finger along her moist creases, pressing harder at the hood of her clit, drawing a hiss from her mouth.

He brought his finger to his lips and sucked her essence from it, savoring her flavor. "You're delicious," he mumbled against her earlobe before chomping it between his teeth. The hardness pushed diligently at her backside, her honey drizzling out slowly as Goten strummed through her folds. His breath was hot on her neck as he buried his nose in the curve, biting and kissing while his fingers trapped his twin in his desire.

When he pinched a nipple her back arched, pushing her round ass into Goten's cock, which wept with tears of precum that went unnoticed. He was too close to her pussy to think about anything else. The smell of her was on his fingertips, the taste of her was in her mouth, the feel of her was under his hands but he needed more to be satisfied. For weeks he had harbored this secret desire, straining his relationship with everyone as he carried around his dirty little secret and now he was going to plunge into the depths of depravity whether Javen had warned him of their parents or not.

She put her hand over his and guided his fingers in the motion that she used and knew would send her reeling and shaking all over him. Goten easily mimicked it, adding strength to his strokes to pull her into orgasm quickly. He wanted to witness her reaction, watching her breath bounce her tits; her cheeks flush with color, her whole body tense as she waited for great release.

Reaching behind her, she put her hand on his cheek and let her hips become wild, grinding against his hand to give him what he desired. Goten, however, was, for the first time in his life, thinking ahead of Javen. Lifting her easily by gripping around her abdomen, he guided his cockhead to her wetness and teased her with the feel of his pressing at her willing entrance.

Javen growled. It was impossible for her to think clearly of the consequences of what they were doing when his dick was so close to her and when she felt like such a woman in his arms. Without protesting, she allowed him to lower her slowly onto his cock, relishing in the feel of swallowing every inch. Despite the agonizing pace of it, it stole her breath away and only when Goten sunk his teeth into her shoulder, making a new set of bite marks, did she find her voice and a rumbling moan fluttered from her lips.

Then, he lifted her again and drove her down onto his cock with force. She cried out but he brought his free hand around to cover her mouth, stifling her noise. He thrust over and over, driving into her tightness that made his head swim. Blindness settled over his other sense and he knew only touch, feeling his breath bounce off her sweaty neck as he rested his forehead on her head. And the feel of her around his cock had been better than he'd imagined. She was so tight, despite her frequent romps with Trunks…At that thought he hardened his brows and pumped into her rather roughly, leaving her no time to recover, though not that she needed it.

Her teeth punctured his hand and she drank the blood that flowed, doing her best to keep quiet but unable to staunch her pleasure too much. He was wild beneath her, pumping furiously at a pace she could follow but Javen knew she was at his mercy and gave herself over to the dominance of her brother. He needed it. He needed her.

Slowing momentarily to take slow, long strokes within her, Goten caught his breath and whispered huskily in her ear. "Play with yourself, I want to watch you."

Javen nodded and her fingers roved over her body, across the pebbly peaks of her breasts and then one hand slid lower and pressed against her clit. Goten immediately felt her tighten and grunted, biting the back of her neck to watch the blood roll down before lapping it up. With a practiced hand, Javen toyed with her pearl, torn between focusing on the pleasure her twin gave her and the pleasure she knew herself to give.

He groaned and resumed him crushing rhythm, impaling her time and time again until he felt himself close to the edge and had to slow down. Refusing to come without her, Goten began kissing her neck, releasing her mouth to run that hand over her body and over her nimble fingers, which flew over her nub. Adding his strength to her ministrations, he began grinding himself deep within her, feeling the snug grip of her pussy. Her canal became tighter as his fingers flew and eventually she let him do the work for her and braced herself to pump her hips up and down.

"I'm close, Goten," she said, her voice barely more than a whisper through her strained concentration. Goten pushed her back with his hand on her pussy, adding depth to her bounces until he felt her contract so tightly around him that he knew she had to be close…

And then she came. Her back arched and her toes curled, knees becoming wobbly as she rode out the extreme wave of pleasure that narrowed her already tight channel. Her contractions urged Goten to release his control and he let her spasms milk the seed from his loins, his breath coming in ragged gasps as he gripped her hips tightly, unable to let go or move much more than his thrusting hips would allow.

He opened his eyes once he was spent and felt her relax onto him, her muscled body seeming so soft and womanly under his powerful grip. His cock was throbbing inside her, unable to be released from her unyielding tightness but he did not want to let her go just yet…

There was a knock on the door. The two of them froze, unable to part, as he had grown larger inside of her. Goten was horrified, scrambling with the sheets to pull them up over each other so that whoever was on the other side of that door wouldn't find them out. Panic settled over him, an unwelcome emotion after such passion. He was sure that the stink of their lovemaking had awoken their father, the sound of his daughter's orgasm penetrated his sleeping ears and the scent of their blood was not foreign to him. Goten was mortified.

The knock came again and the door opened.

"Goten, what's wrong?"

It was Javen's voice.

Goten sat up in his bed, confused. He looked around him for the signs of their rutting but only found himself in a tangle of sheets with come stuck to almost every part of him. There was sweat stuck to his brow and rolling down his chest. His hand was still gripping his cock.

"_A dream?"_ he thought angrily. All that was a fucking dream? She had been so real, so tangible…

Javen saw clearly that she had just interrupted an intimate dream on her brother's part and quickly exited the room. The smell of him was intoxicating and before she knew what she was doing, Javen flew out of the house and headed for the Brief's household. That scent was going to drive her mad if she didn't remind herself that Trunks was her mate and it was his job to please her. She blushed when she recalled the image of Goten sprawled on his bed, twisted in sheets, covered in sweat and semen. She wondered what girl was the fantasy of such an intense dream and found herself getting wet at the thought.

"Lucky girl," she said to herself without realizing it.


End file.
